The present invention relates to a golf training apparatus, and more particularly, the invention relates to a training apparatus generally configured in the form of a golf club but having a unique club head to facilitate the conditioning of a golfer's swing.
It is generally acknowledged that the development of a consistent and repeatable swinging motion of a golf club is perhaps one of the most important factors in enabling a player to improve his proficiency at the game. Golf professionals and golf teaching instructors have, therefore, examined and analyzed practically every conceivable movement which occurs during the swinging motion of a golf club as it is brought into contact with the ball. The golfer's hand grip on the club, the extent and nature of the golfer's backswing, the movement and position changes of the golfer's body during the foreswing, and the golfer's arm and wrist motion during the foreswing are all factors which have been extensively studied and analyzed. In fact, a golfer who is attempting to learn the game is frequently frustrated in attempting to put together all of the suggested motions and positions which together constitute an effective and proficient swinging of the club. Once a basic understanding of the proper club grip, backswing and foreswing has been achieved, it is usually recommended that the beginning golfer simply engage in extended practice sessions in order to train the muscles of the body to become properly coordinated for this purpose. However, even professional golfers will acknowledge that the unintended deviations from the perfect swing frequently creep into the golfer's habits over time, and professional golfers are forced to continuously practice to improve the development of their swing.
Practicing can take the form of actually driving golf balls on the range or merely practicing the swinging motion with a golf club but without the use of a golf ball. Various exercises have also been recommended to improve the conditioning of the important muscles which are used during the course of a golf swing. A number of mechanical training aids have been devised to assist this purpose and such training aids have had varying degrees of success. Frequently, a training aid which is useful for one form of development of the golfer's skills is not useful for another form of development. Therefore, certain training aids have been specialized to deal with only particular and minute increments of skill development.